Numb
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Derek Morgan and Tia Jennings relationship. He gets a blast from the past when Carl Buford is killed in prison and he has to figure out his feelings about that . Before Changes when they are a solid couple. This is when they are getting to know each other . The team has to investigate who killed Carl while Derek sits the case out.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan was at his desk looking at paperwork that morning. It was a routine Wednesday. Then his desk phone rang. " Morgan." " Yes I know Carl Buford, what is this about?" " Wow, ok thank you warden for calling me. No I don't know about his family." Then he hung up the phone with a clunk. He sat there for a moment trying to process what he had just heard and didn't even notice footsteps outside his office doorway. A few seconds later lavender wafted into the room with a hint of vanilla. He looked up and saw Garcia there.

" Babygirl." He said distractedly. She replied " Hey hot stuff morning."

" Carl Buford is dead. I just got a phone call from the warden of the prison where he is. I don't really know what I feel about that." Then he was quiet for a moment but his hand pushed some files off of one corner of his desk.

Penelope clicked over on her usual heels and just hugged him. " You don't need to worry about what you are feeling right now. I'll go tell the team and let you have some time to think."

" Thank you Penelope, you know you're the best right ?" She smiled. " It's implied but you're anyway Derek." She patted his chest gently in her spot and then walked out the doorway of his office.

Derek was picking up the files that he had pushed to the floor when Rossi walked in. " Hey man."

" How are you kid?"

" Honestly numb right now. I could use some Jack but this is work time. "

" You might want to sit this one out. Here's a spare key to my some time and clear your head. "

" Thank you maybe I should get away for a few days. I would like some time with Tia."

" She'll be here as soon as she can, Penelope called her."

Derek nodded and was quiet again. " Her brother was hurt by Carl too. Jake didn't handle it well. Or should I say not like I did. I know you and Emily will handle the team well on this one. "

" Kid, you just focus on you right now and what you need. The job will always be here. Your family will check in on you more than likely too. " Dave gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

" I will and I know. As soon as my head is right I'll be back out there."

" Let someone else be Superman for a while Derek, it's ok to hang up the cape this time. We need you to be healthy and do what Derek needs not what everybody else thinks he should."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon Tia and Derek arrived in Little Creek and walked into Dave's home. Derek went to the fireplace and built a fire.

" That will make it toasty in here." Tia said.

" Good I just felt like one and Dave likes people to be comfortable when they stay here."

" I can't believe he just let us come here."

" He does that for his family. In time I hope you can get used to it more."

Her hand ran over Derek's back gently. " Would you like to just curl up on that huge couch with me? We can unpack and find our room later."

" For now that sounds amazing tiger. Let's do that ."

Tia found a soft blanket in a pale gray color and brought it over to the couch for them. Then they both curled up in each other's arms and listened to the fire as it crackled softly.

Tia's fingers touched Derek's face gently.

" What?" He said softly .

" I just wanted to help you relax. You're safe with me and i'm here however you need me to be right now okay?"

" I love you."

She blinked for a moment. " I love you too Derek." One tear slid down her face.

" Hey I didn't mean to make you cry."

" I'm just happy, i've loved you for such a long time and now that I have found you again it's overwhelming sometimes."

" All right. " He kissed her cheek gently .

She moved and rested her head on his chest gently. " I can hear your heartbeat right now."

He smiled. " Well I would be lying if I said I didn't like you right there in my arms Tia. It feels right."

" Then why don't we stay here for a little while? It's not often that we get to just hold each other like this."

" You're right so I think we can spoil ourselves a little while we're both here on this unscheduled break from the real world."


	3. Chapter 3

" So it's Thursday."

" What's your point?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering how much more stubborn you're going to be my chiseled god of mocha thunder."

" What am I being stubborn about now Penelope?"

" The fact that for one you clearly have a monster sneeze trying to escape."

" I do not ."

" Move your hand away from your face." She pushed some tissues toward him on his dek slowly.

" I don't need to sneeze."

She watched him for a moment and clicked his office door shut.

" Angelfish it's just us. If I were you I would stop trying to fight it. You'll feel much better."

He exhaled. " Okay maybe there is a tickle."

She rubbed his upper back gently . " Go for it."

" I'm trying, now that you made me think about it I want to do nothing more than sneeze but it won't come out." Derek sniffed.

" Sometimes if I rub my nose with a tissue and I feel a sneeze coming it helps."

Derek pulled a tissue out of the box and tried what she said.

" You night want to move back babygirl this is going to be a big one." His eyes began to close. " Hahhchiew."

" Bless you my sweet. Does that feel better?"

" Yes it does." " I'm good now."

She ran her hand over his back again. " Humor me and take two of these and then you'll really be good." She handed him some decongestants.

" Okay for you sweet thing ." He took two of the pills with water and said "Can I go home now."

" Yes but you will be spending a little time at Rossi's. Dave has your go bag in his office. There are some things for sneezes in your go bag." She hugged him. " Go get some rest my love. I will be checking in on you."

" All right I will."


End file.
